All You've Ever Wanted
by Wicked Karma
Summary: What if Elphaba and Glinda went to see the Wizard and everything worked out the way it was supposed to happen? How would things have turned out? [ExF][Horrible Summary!]
1. The Wizard and I

**A/N: Hello! I'm Karma. I'm a new writer to Wicked Fanfiction. So, please if you could… give me some constructive criticism. Or… just tell me if it's good or not. I don't think I have the characters mastered yet. SO, I hope you can put up with me through this fanfic. I won't keep you any longer so; I'll let you leave. Or read this chapter. Whichever one suits your fancy. ;)**

Elphaba Thropp wandered about the campus at Shiz University with a sorrowful look on her face. She had recently come to realize that she had let herself fall for Fiyero, and that Fiyero would never love her. "It's just the way things are meant to be." She muttered. Her voice had a hollow tone to it. Elphaba looked up to the gray sky and blinked as a raindrop fell beside her eye. Then another. Then another.

The rainfall quickly went from a drizzle to a steady fall. Yet, she didn't try to move, she closed her eyes and she just let it fall and hit her face. She wanted it to wash away the hollow feelings inside her at that point. Or better yet, wash the green off her skin. She knew it couldn't yet, she continued to stand in the same place, just letting the water soak her uniform, hair and skin. At the time she was so focused on the rain that she didn't notice Madame Morrible stride up behind her.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, yet she could still hear it. She opened her eyes to see a black umbrella over her and the head mistress standing beside her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Madame Morrible… I didn't see you there."

Morrible nodded, "Well, we can't have you too wet!" She smiled at Elphaba as she reached into one of her sleeves, "I have something for you Miss Elphaba."

"What?"

Without a word Madame Morrible pulled a bright emerald green letter out of her long sleeve, "He wishes to meet you." She said simply.

Elphaba's jaw dropped, in a rare display of unbridled emotion, she let out a squeal of excitement as she took the envelope out of Madame Morrible's hands. She tried to speak, but no words came out. All she could do was smile at this point. Yet, after a few moments of complete silence and utter shock Elphaba managed to spit out the words, "Thank you…."

Madame Morrible nodded and smirked. "It's my job." She paused, "Now… about this weather." With a flick of her hand, and rain suddenly stopped. The clouds parted, and it was bright and sunny.

"Madame!" Elphaba exclaimed with awe.

"You're off to see the Wizard my dear!" Madame Morrible said with a rare smile, "Make me proud!"

"I'll will!" Elphaba exclaimed, returning a smile of her own to the headmistress. "I'll try!" She hugged Madame Morrible and before she could say more, Madame Morrible was strolling away from Elphaba and using her umbrella as a walking stick. So, yet again she was alone. Her hands were still shaky as she looked down at the sealed emerald letter. She carefully flipped it over to inspect it closer. On the other side, a large emerald green wax seal was over the actual seal, an O with a Z inside of it.

"_And there will finally be The Wizard and I…"_ Her voice trailed off. After a moment of staring, she tucked it safely away into the pouch at her side. With a smirk on her face she strode down the campus, feeling more confident than ever. Her hand was firmly placed on the satchel and her other hand was on the strap of the bag. As normal, the other 'normal' student stared angrily at her as she made her way back to Crage Hall, but this time she didn't even notice.

As Crage Hall came into view Elphaba realized that she had never been this happy in her life. Of course, she didn't have too many things to be happy about in the first place. Yet, a letter from the Wizard himself was something she decided she could be happy about. Soon she reached the door of Crage Hall, and she quickly went inside and ran up a flight of stairs to get into her room.

As soon as she entered the room, Elphaba's smile faded. Galinda. Even though Galinda considered her a friend now, she was still horribly annoying.

"Elphie! You're back, and your wet." Galinda squealed as she observed her roomie.

"Thank you for alerting me of that Galinda." Elphaba stated blandly, "I never noticed."

Elphaba then walked over to her bed, she sat her bag down carefully. She looked at it, a smirk appeared on her face again, and she just couldn't help it. Galinda looked over at just the right moment to catch Elphaba's look. "So, what are you so happy about?"

"Um… oh nothing…." The green girl stammered.

The blonde shook her head with a slight smile. "Elphie, Elphie. You realize you can't hide things like this from me!" Galinda winked, "Something great has happened to you in the course of today. Will you tell me? Please Elphie? I'm your best friend!"

"You're my only friend." Elphaba muttered, she let her voice grow louder again, " I got this letter today…." Elphaba began.

"Oh!" Galinda interrupted, "A love letter?"

"No." Elphaba said bitterly, thinking of Fiyero. "Anyways, it came from the Emerald City…" Galinda nodded; excited to hear who it was from. "It came from… the Wizard." The blonde's jaw dropped in surprise; she sat on her bed, seeming to be stunned for a moment.

"The… the…. The…." Galinda stammered.

"Wizard?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and bounced over to her green roomie and locked her in a hug. Elphaba stiffened. "Oh Elphie! I'm so proud of you! You're really going to get your wish!" She paused and smiled up at Elphaba, "You'll be making good. Just like you wanted."

Elphaba nodded, a smile was still on her face. "Making good…." Her voice echoed Galinda's.

After, an awkward silence filled the room as Galinda let Elphaba go from her hug. Galinda and Elphaba both looked at each other as Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out the all-important envelope. The seal was still on and the blonde gasped, "Elphaba! Don't tell me you didn't open it yet! The seal isn't broken, so you didn't! Why not?"

Elphaba shifted, she seemed to be embarrassed, "Well…" She paused, "I was nervous that it would say something bad in it. Such as he wouldn't wish to see me."

Galinda smiled, "Elphie, the Wizard _will _want to see you. Trust me."

Elphaba simply nodded and put her green fingers on the seal; the green of her fingers and the green of the seal seemed to blend into one. "Here goes nothing." Elphaba's voice shook nervously as she said 'nothing.' Her fingers cautiously broke the wax; small pieces littered the floor as she did. She opened the letter and looked at the interior. The main text was in over-done cursive writing, it sparkled dark green. "Everything is green with this man." Elphaba noted.

"Elphaba!" Galinda interrupted her inspection, "Read it! I wanna hear it too!"

"Oh! Right." The green girl's hands noticeably shook as she began to read:

"_Dear Miss Elphaba Thropp, _

_Madame Morrible has sent me a number of excellent reports about you. They seem to focus on your natural gift for sorcery._

_I am quite interested to see what you are able to do with your gifts._

_In one week from toady I have requested for you to be relieved of all class work to come to the Emerald City. I will set aside time in my _

_day to see you and your abilities. Until I see you, I wish you the best._

_The Wonderful Wizard of OZ"_

Elphaba stared at the letter in disbelief. "The Wizard wants to see _me_." She didn't say anymore. She just continued to read the letter over and over again.

"Elphaba!" Galinda chirped, "We have to go tell everyone about your achievement!" She tugged on Elphaba's sleeve and tried to pull her toward the door. "C'mon Elphie." She tried to pull her again, Elphaba didn't move. "Elphie!" She said with more aggression, and she continued to grit her teeth and pull her roomie toward s the door.

"Fine!" Elphaba huffed, "I really don't see why you have to tell everyone at Shiz that I'm going to see the Wizard. I get enough attention already!" She paused, "But Nessa would probably like to know."

Galinda nodded and stood behind Elphaba until she moved to the door. "We're going to tell them Elphie. They all will be happy for you! Trust me!" She smiled, "I know people, and for news like that…. They'll be excited. Plus, we don't have to round anybody up! Boq, Nessa, and Fiyero were all going to Suicide Canal for a picnic, they should still be there."

The two quickly headed out the door (after Galinda fixed her hair), shutting it and locking it behind them. Galinda ran ahead, leaving Elphaba behind. Elphaba took her time, but on the way to the front door of Crage Hall she whispered to herself, _"What a pair we'll be. The Wizard and I…"_

**Okay! There ****it is! Chapter One of All You've Ever Wanted. I hope you liked it. I'm not the best writer, but I'm guessing I'm not the worst. So, Read n' review I guess! Tell me what'cha think. Until the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Congradulotions!

**A/N: Here it is! The second chapter of AYEW. Forgive me. I've been horribly busy and I'm trying my best to get this up! After the chapter will be some reviewer responses. I'm too lazy to respond to you all by PM.**

**Thank you SO much to all those who reviewed! You've got my hopes up that this can go somewhere!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing from Wicked; except the soundtrack, book and other merchandise from the musical. But that's all. ..**

* * *

"C'mon Elphie!" Galinda yelled back to her roomie (who was only a meter or so behind her), "we're almost to the Canal!" Elphaba nodded, yet she made no visible attempt to catch up with Galinda. "Fine! Just make me do all the work." Galinda said with a slight smile, she stopped and waited for Elphaba to catch up with her.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Galinda. The path they were taking to Suicide Canal was a smooth-rock gravel path; with twisted and turned, winding it's way around the University. They reached a small incline in the land, as they climbed the hill Fiyero, Boq and Nessarose became visible. Galinda then ran ahead again, leaving Elphaba in the dust …again. "Fiyyyeerrooo! Biq!" She called as she ran, "Nessa!"

Fiyero looked up to see a bouncing Galinda drawing closer to them, along with another (calmer…green) girl walking towards them, 'This is where it will get interesting." Fiyero said with a smile. "Boq. It looks like we have company." He watched as Boq turned his head to see Galinda running towards the trio. The prince smirked as he watched the Munchkin's face light up when he saw Galinda. Fiyero cleared his throat and made a small gesture towards Nessa, Boq did his best to hide the lovesick look on his face.

Galinda came to a screeching halt right in front of the two boys. Her chest was heaving, "El…" She tried to say before she caught her breath, after a moment she attempted to speak again, "Elphaba has something wonderful to tell you!"

Fiyero nodded, "Wait 'til she gets here!"

In a matter of seconds Elphaba has standing next to Galinda, the Winkie prince looked at her, "So, Galinda told us that you have some news for us…"

Elphaba glanced over at Galinda. "I could've told them myself." The blonde girl shrugged. "Oh well."

Boq gestured for Galinda and Elphaba to sit. He made a space for Galinda between himself and Nessa, while Elphaba sat between Fiyero and Nessa. Nessarose looked down at her sister from her chair, "What's the news?"

"I…" The green girl started, "I… the Wizard wishes to meet me." A trace of an excited grin appeared on her face as she watched as three jaws dropped to the ground.

Nessa stared at he sister, her mouth was now shut, but her eyes were filled with some sort of pride, "Oh, Elphaba!" She motioned for her sister to come to her side, "I'm so proud of you! I knew your gift would be good for something one day!"

Elphaba smiled warily and nodded, but she remembered the first day at Shiz when Nessa had yelled at her; _'Elphaba! You said things would be different here! You promised me!'_

"So, Elphaba…" Fiyero began.

Elphaba turned to look over at him; shivers ran up her back when she heard him say her name. "What?" She interrupted him again. He looked at her the same way that he did the day of the lion cub. Elphaba knew what it meant she could hear him saying it, _'don't you let anyone else talk?"_ After a moment of brief silence, she muttered a quick, "Sorry. Please continue."

The Winkie nodded and continued, "So, Elphaba. How in Oz's name did you get that letter!"

"Well…" From there, Elphaba told the whole story starting out when Madame Morrible first handed her the latter, then the small chain of event leading herself and Galinda to their picnic. "… Now I'm here." With that she finished her summary with that.

"Wait." Boq said quickly as soon as Elphaba finished, if Morrible already told you the Wizard wanted to see you, why were you scared to open the letter with Galinda?"

Elphaba looked at Boq, she blinked. "Well…" She pause, trying to think of the proper words, "We all know Madame Morrible. I just get the sense she lies to me sometimes. It just doesn't feel right, that someone as important as the Wizard would wish to meet me."

"Yeah, Morrible is… scary." Boq replied. Everybody's head nodded in agreement with him.

They sat in silence. They occasionally glanced at each other; it was just an awkward moment. Galinda cleared her throat, Nessa shifted in her chair, the others sat still. It stayed like that for a few good moments until Fiyero coughed and said, "So, we still have some grape juice left (Nessa wouldn't come if they had alcohol of any sort), let's make a toast. To Elphaba!"

Before Elphaba could protest, cups were passed to her and Glinda, and they were quickly filled. "A toast!" Fiyero announced, "To Miss Elphaba!" He smiled over at her, "For… um… going to see the Wizard!"

"CHEERS! CONGRATULOTIONS ELPHIE!" They all cheered loudly, and their cups made a faint noise as they hit together. Elphaba smiled gingerly as she drained her drink quickly.

"Thank you everyone… Thank you." She looked around at her friends. This was one of the only times in her life she truly felt…welcomed.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Short chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me if I missed something or if there is anything I can work on! I'm trying to improve! Until next time! SO SORRY! I don't have time to respond. Next chapter! xP**


	3. Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

**A/N: Here I am with the 3rd chapter! I don't have too much to say right now, so I'm going to let you get to the chapter. **

**BUT FIRST, I just wanted to say that I think the reviews could've been better for the last chapter. I know more people read it than that! I just want to know if I should continue or not. A BIG THANKS to: Cadringiel, PocketDog, and Celestial Secrets (-glomps-) for reviewing! I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

The picnic lasted for another good few hours before it began to wind down. Nessarose began to yawn, her eyes dropped on occasion; she fought herself to stay awake when Galinda notice her head nodding up and down.

"Tired?" Galinda asked with a smirk as she looked at her.

Nessa nodded with a smile and a yawn. "Sorry everyone. I can never seem to stay awake as long as everyone else. Boq, could you take me home please?"

The munchkin reluctantly stood up from his spot next to Galinda, he walked behind Nessa's chair. "Well, it looks like I won't be coming back tonight. Eh, what's a party without me?" He shrugged and grabbed the chair's handlebars.

Fiyero smirked, "See ya back in the room Shorty."

Boq grunted an irked good-bye to Fiyero, waved lovingly at Galinda, and finally he said clearly, "Congrats Miss Elphie!" With his final farewells said, pushed Nessa and her chair off the grass and onto the cobblestone pathway that wound around Shiz. The chair bounced along the rocks, the noise could still be heard when the odd couple was out of sight.

"Well, there goes the party." Fiyero mumbled.

Galinda giggled as Fiyero gently tugged on her curls out of boredom. "Fiyero! You'll make my hair go flat." She stifled another giggle, the Winkie didn't stop; he just moved to a different strand of hair.

Elphaba watched the two fool around, just enjoying each other's company. _That is the one thing I will never have. Love. _She paused her internal speech to reflect for a moment and watch her two friends. _Not just from Fiyero, my father… my sister. They pity me, but I'm not even sure if they'd actually take the time to pity me. I don't need their sympathy._

"Pfann! Shen!" Galinda's excited squeal broke Elphaba's train of thought in two. The blonde stood up as fast as she could and she ran to greet her shallow girl friends. "I haven't talked to you in so long! I'm SOOO sorry!" The two girls beamed at Galinda's presence before them. She turned back to Fiyero and Elphaba, "Sorry! I have catching up to do! Please forgive me. See you at home Elphie!" She squealed again and the three ran off without looking back.

Fiyero blinked. Elphaba blinked. They both blinked, both in shock of the tornado of action of Galinda; who came and went in 5 seconds.

Elphaba cleared her throat nervously, "So, looks like it's just you and me…"

The prince nodded, his tone sounded the same as hers. "Yeah." He paused and flipped his hair out of his face, "So, looks like it's just me and you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes she made a small anyalsis. _When nervous, the Winkie Prince Fiyero seems to repeat the last thing said to him. This isn't the first time he's done it when we're alone. _

They sat in awkward silence for another couple of minutes until Elphaba looked at him, "So, should I help you clean up?"

"Yeah. That'd be good."

"Okay."

So they proceeded to work on opposite sides of the picnic blanket. Elphaba picked up trash; Fiyero stored the extra food in the basket in the center. Neither said a word, they just did their own job.

Everything went smoothly until they both had something to put into the basket. They both moved for it, not noticing each other's hand reaching for the same spot.

Fiyero clamped his hand onto something. It wasn't the basket he knew that for sure. He looked down; Elphaba's bony green hand was under his. He noted that she didn't pull her hand away, so he continued to rest his hand on hers, it just seemed… right.

She looked at him, then their hands, Fiyero, hands, Fiyero. As she continued to look at him, something hit her. _He hasn't pulled away. He didn't flinch. Why?_ Her eyes searched his blue eyes looking for the answers she wanted, all she found was a dazed expression.

He saw her looking at him, but he couldn't move. His eyes were trained into looking into her deep hazel eyes. She was searching, looking for something. Through his eyes he attempted to convey something he couldn't say. _I love you. I love you Elphaba. _He thought.

_I love you Elphaba. _Elphaba caught Fiyero's voice flitting across her mind as she continued to look at him. She shook her head; her daze came to a screeching halt as she realized what she was doing.

"I… I have to go." Elphaba grew her hand away hastily. The green girl got up and ran as far away as she could from Fiyero and the picnic site. She didn't look back; she just kept running until she reached Crage Hall. "I should've stayed home today."

Fiyero watched Elphaba run. "Maybe it was for the best that she did that." He tried to insure himself.

With a sigh he slowly began to pick up what was left of the picnic that Elphaba had missed, he was in a daze through the whole process. He crammed all the food and glasses into the basket. Then, he picked up the blanket, shook it out, then he folded it up. The Winkie prince sighed various times in the few minutes that he did all of this.

He was confused, on minute Elphaba is staring intently into his eyes…. The next she's out of reach and out of sight. _That girl confuses me. _He summed Elphaba's mystery with that.

"Some things are better left unexplained." He muttered as he headed back to meet Boq in their dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. I have to go, sorry! Please review, thank you!**


End file.
